1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flow-control valve and more particularly to a combination fluid-control-switch valve wherein a magnetically operated switch is incorporated therein which is activated by means of a second magnet mounted to a free-floating valve stem. The valve stem is slidably enclosed within the valve housing, wherein the valve stem includes means for calibrating the rate of flow of fluid in a downstream direction or through the outlet port thereof, and a valve plate to prevent back flow of fluid in an upstream direction or through the inlet port thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are presently in use many types of fluid-control valves having various control systems, as well as many valve configurations. As is often the case, however, many such fluid-control valves are restricted in their use and/or application.
More particularly, there exists a problem in providing a suitable means for monitoring and controlling the flow of water in a water-supply systems that work in cooperation with various water purification or treatment systems as they are being used. Water purification or treatment systems are commonly positioned downstream of a water-supply source. Water can be provided by any number of water sources, such as rural wells or holding tanks as some examples.
Thus, contaminated water from whatever water source must first be purified or oxygenated prior to its use. Contaminated water should flow only through a purification system during the operation of that system which should not be able to operate when the water flow to the purifier stops. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple valve mechanism that can be located just aft of the purifying apparatus and provide the capability of monitoring and controlling a predetermined flow rate. As is well known in the art, different treatment systems generally have different flow-rate requirements. Therefore, a flow switch with a relatively wide range of flow-rate settings is desirable.
There also exists the problem that when untreated water has been treated it may become polluted and/or diluted by yet untreated water upstream in the system. This problem must also be addressed. The applicant is not aware of a combination flow-control valve that includes means for a wide-range, flow-control switch in combination with a check valve so as not allow migration of the diffusion of untreated water into treated water.
There also exists the problem of being how to switch the current of a metering-pump motor or other relatively high amperage device with the currently available flow switch that will monitor flow rates in the low-fractional gallon range.
Examples of related prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,239,625, to B. H. Clason: 3,297,843, to M. S. Hoss: 3,795,789, to Tulio Malzoni: 4,365,125, to G. D. Keller: 4,499,347, to G. H. Richards.